Unforgivable Actions
by Jettrooper12
Summary: Leonardo and Raphael has has there fair share of fight. But none of them can compare to this one and Raphael doesn't just want to hurt Leo, But worse.
1. Chapter 1

**_After much consideration and planning, i finally decided to write my first fan fic story._**

**_ I must admit this story is a little disturbing but trust me i've seen worse on this site._**

**_ OK no more talking, Hope you enjoy!_**

**I do not own TMNT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"What did you just say to me"

"You heard me loud and clear Raph you are banned from going out" Leo stated

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, I'm not listening to you" Raph snapped

Leo's annoyance raised "Raph you are not going anywhere, After what you did yesterday you're lucky I'm even letting you stay here."

Raph's anger sky rocketed "Damnit Leo she was trying to kill me."

"She was pregnant Raph!" Leo voice raised in anger

"I don't give a damn, I don't care if they're old..young..male..female..pregnant..has kids, I don't care alright, all human are the same, Useless scumbags!" Raph became angrier with every word he said

Leonardo stood there shocked that Raphael would actually say something like that.

Michelangelo hated when his two older brothers fought. It seemed like it was everyday when they couldn't go one hour without fighting. He glanced over at Donatello who was working in his lab. He could tell that Donatello was listening but was pretended not to. All Michelangelo was just sit there and try to pay attention to his video game. But as the fight grew louder and louder it became impossible to concentrate on getting pass the car in front of him.

Donatello was getting annoyed as his brothers continued fighting making it harder to focus on doing his research. He put down his pencil and arched his back, cracking it in several different places. He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. He hasn't been sleeping good these past few days. Leonardo keeps trying to get him to sleep but he just makes excuses to be left alone. He slowly turned his head to try to get a peek at the fight. He wanted to think this fight was going to last a couple more minutes and Raph would go to his room to blow off some steam. But he had a bad feeling that this was going to get even uglier.

" You know what, Screw you and your rules! I'm done listening to you. Now I'm going out and there's nothing you could do about it" Raph said as he turned around and headed for the door

"Like hell you are" Leo said as he jumped in between Raph and the door

"Leo you better get out of my way if you know what's good for you"

Raph could feel his anger raising, Clenching his fists to try and fight his urge to slam his fist into his brothers nose.

"You staying here and that's final"

Leo turned and took the long steel rod and blocked the lair door. As it snapped in place he felt something hard knocking him hard in the side of his face. He fell to the ground holding his head and trying to catch his breath as it was just knocked out of him, it took him a minute to realize that it was Raph's foot that knocked him to the ground. He got up feeling a little dizzy, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You asked for it Leo, Now get out of my way!"

"Raph. What has gotten into you"

Michelangelo looked in fear as he saw Raphael's foot connect with the side of Leos face. He didn't know what to do, He got up trying to figure out if he should go and help his brother or just stay out of it. He saw Donatello out of the corner of his eye already standing outside his door. He could tell he didn't know what to do.

"Come on Fearless, Let's play" Raph said as he lifted his fists in a fighting stance

"Raph...Stop this now!" Leo tried pleading his stubborn brother not wanting to hurt him

"What's wrong Fearless, scared you're going to lose"

"Ok guy calm down there's no need for this." Donatello said trying to get this to stop before it gets out of hand

"Guys please" Michelangelo said quietly sounding innocently

"Stay out of this guys, If this is what Raph wants then it's his choice" Leo hated seeing his brothers like this but Raph's gotten to out of hand and he needs to put an end to this.

"Oh here we go" Raph then ran toward Leo who wasn't moving, Raph then leaped at Leo with his fist in the air. As he aimed it for Leo's face, Leo quickly caught the fist and threw him toward the dojo breaking the door. Raph stood up furious rubbing the broken wood and splinters in his skin.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get" Leo said standing at the door.

"Oh this is gonna be good" Raph said as he gripped his sai's and slid them out of his belt

Leonardo equipped his swords as he walked in.

Michelangelo froze in fear as Leo threw Raphael into the dojo. This was getting way to serious and needed to taken care of. He watched as Donatello ran to the dojo entrance. He quickly joined him and ran inside and put himself in between Raph and Leo.

"Guys please don't do this" Mickey said putting his hands on both of his brothers chest trying to refrain them from getting any closer to each other

"Mickey get out of the damn way before I knock you out" Raph said still eyeballing Leo

"Guys this isn't the answer" Don said trying to determine if he should help Mickey

Leo looked back at Donatello with worried eyes.

"Let's end this" Raph pushed Mickey out of the way and ran at Leo. Leo quickly dodged his income attack and lashed out a quick punch to Raph's jaw. Raph quickly recovered and kicked Leo hard in the shin making Leo topple to the ground. Raph went to kick him in the gut but Leo was two steps ahead of him and tripped him making him land hard on his back. Raph grunted in anger and he kicked leo hard in the groin. Leo cried out in pain and Raph quickly jumped up and kicked Leo hard in his side. Leo laid in pain for a second before getting up holding his side.

Donatello watched as his brothers were trying to kill themselves. He looked at Mickey who was trying to hold back tears. But it wasn't working. "Guys enough" Don tried but they weren't budging. Mickey tried to say something but he couldn't find the words. This wasn't a normal fight, he felt it in his gut that this was going to end badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Heres Chapter 2_**

**_Things are going to get a lot worse_**

**_Hope you enjoy_**

**_I do not own TMNT  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Leonardo blocked the incoming Sais that were coming down on his head. Raph kept making grunting noises every second I blocked one of his attacks. Raph swung his sais down toward Leo's leg and sliced him. Leo stepped away putting finger on the wound, luckily it wasn't deep but it was bleeding. Leo took his sword and jumped at Raph and landed behind him. He looked behind him to see Raph on his knees facing him. Leo realized that he sliced Raph just under his eye. Raph touched the wound which made him even angrier. Raph threw his sais in the air and caught them in different positions and dashed towards Leo.

Then as they collided it turned into a all out sword fight, Mikey would have thought it was cool if it wasn't his brothers actually trying to hurt each other. Mikey tired to fight back the tears but he felt them roll down his cheek. It kills him inside to see his brothers so full of hate and wanting to hurt each other. He saw that Donatello trying to get them to calm down. Mikey would help but he was to full of fear and sadness to talk. "Would you two calm down already" He heard Don say but it was no use.

Raph pushed himself harder and harder to hurt Leo. He wanted him to suffer. He wanted him to beg for his forgiveness. Raph ducked his head as Leo swung his swords across his head and he stepped on his toe and chopped him in the throat. Leo Fell back holding his throat trying to breath correctly. "Come on fearless" Raph teasing his brother as he's gasping for air. Once Leo started breathing right he got up and kicked Raph hard in the stomach and roundhouse kicked him in the head. Raph seeing stars as he fell down. "Ok Raph, I think we've had enough. Lets end this" Leo trying to reason with Raph." Yes lets" Raph then did a handstand and kicked Leo in the side and got on his feet.

Leo tighten the grip on his swords and swung at him. As Raph dodged his attacks he delivered a swift knee to Leos mouth. Leo jerked back hard, he felt his mouth and he felt a cut on his lip and his lip was beginning to swell up. He spat the blood from his mouth and ran toward him and swung his swords down and they hit the ground. Raph stepped on the swords and they broke under his feet and kicked Leo. Leo looked at what was left of his swords and his anger rocketed. Raph attempted to step on his chest but Leo kicked himself up, grabbed one of Dons bo staffs and smacked Raph in the face with the end."Well this looks interesting." Raph said as he regained his balance.

_'What should I do, God I feel so lost. They won't stop and all I'm doing is standing here with Mikey crying on my leg_' Don thought. He needed to find away to end this. Just as he began thinking of ways he felt less pressure on his leg. He looked down to see that Mikey wasn't there, It took Don a minute to see that Mikey was charging toward the both of them. ' _Oh my god what the hell is he thinking_' "Mikey what are you doing!" Don screamed as Mikey made his way toward the fight. He stopped in front of the fighting brothers trying to stop them. Just as he was about to say something, He saw Raph as pulled back his sai and forced it toward Mikey. Don watched as Raph sliced Mikey and continued to fight Leo. Don felt his heart slam down as he saw Mikey on the ground. He ran toward him and pulled him out of the way.

Leo stood shocked when he saw Raph slicing Mikey like that. All he did was try to help, he wasent in this for god sakes. "Raph what's wrong with you" Leo said as he stood there watching Don drag Mikey away. Raph saw his chance and sliced Leo in the chest and the face, and he fell to the ground. Leo looked up and saw Raph staring down at him."You give up yet" Raph said darkly.

Donatello observed the cut on Mikey's chest. Luckily it wasn't deep. All it needed was time to heal. He stopped the blood flow just in time before he lost to much. Mikey looked up at him with watery eyes. His eyes were starting to tear up a little to. He hated to see his youngest brother in pain. He noticed it got unusually quiet. He looked up and saw Leo on the ground bleeding from his chest and face and saw Raph towering over him. Donatello was scared for his life and thought that Raph would show no mercy. They stayed like that for the next couple minutes. Then Leo stood up and faced him, " This is over, I'm done" Leo said as he walked over to the self and grabbed a rag and wiped the blood from his face." What are you talking about Fearless" Raph curiously asked.

"I'm done, I cant look at you the same. You can leave but you better not even think about coming back cause I'm finished trying to reason with you." Leo said with a serious tone.

Raph was taken aback by this remark, offended even."Are you giving up on me?"

Leo stood there for a second, "Yes...Yes I am"

"You're giving on your own brother" Raph said with a rising tone

"No I'm not giving up on my brother...I'm giving up on you"

Raph's heart felt like it exploded, He felt a tear emerge from his eyes. " You cant...You can't do that..."

"I can and I just did, Don take Mikey to the lab and patch him up"

"Ok Leo" Don said

"No Leo I'm fine, it's you that needs help" Mikey said, Leo and hear the sadness in his voice

Leo smiled at his youngest brother and walked over to them. Donatello watched as we walked closer to him, Then all of sudden he stopped in his tracks. He looked into his eyes and saw pain staring back at him. Leo slowly turned to look at Raph, He heard Donatello gasp behind him and saw that Raph only had one of his sai's. He reached over his back and felt a sai sticking out of his back. He looked at Raph saw the hate in his eyes. " How can you give up on me" he saw the tears fill his eyes " you can't give up on me I'm your brother" Raph said getting angrier with every word he says and by the last word, he took his last sai and threw it at his brother, Sticking it in his chest. Leo fell to the ground and saw Donatello looking down at him and crying.

"Raph..." Leo forced out

"Leo please stay with me" Don says trying to help Leo as best as he can.

It took a minute for Mikey to realize that Leo was on the ground dying, "Leo...Leo! Oh my god Leo no!"

Don looked at Raph " What have you done you bastard"

Raph just stood there not realizing what he did till the last minute. How could he be so blinded by rage and the point where I try to kill my own brother. "Leo" He whispered. He walked up to him but Mikey pushed him back. "you stay away from him you monster"

Monster, That explained what he had become. Leo was right, That I had to control my rage or I will do something I will regret. He didn't know what to do, He can't run away cause he had nowhere to go. He couldn't stay cause his brothers would never forgive him. He didnt know what to do.

"Don..." Leo whispered

"Don't talk" Don said with tear landing on Leos face

"I...love...you all" He forced himself to say

After what felt like a life time Don spoke

"...He's gone..."

Mikey screamed as he hugged Leo's dead body. Don held his head in his hand and sobbed. Raph fell to his knees. He knew what he could do, it was the only option he had left. He didn't like it but it was all he had left to do. He got up and walked toward Leos lifeless body. He took the sai out of his chest and stepped away from him.

"What the hell are you-" Don asked but was soon interrupted

"I'm sorry...for everything" Raph said with tears running down his face " Please...I'm sorry" He took the sai and pointed it to his neck "Forgive me"

"Raph NO!" Don yelled

"I love you all" Raphs whispered

and with one quick motion Raphs stuck the sai deep on his neck, He felt as the blood ran down his body. He fell to the ground with a thud. As he felt his life draining in seconds he whispered

"Forgive me Leo"


	3. Conclusion

**_OK well here is the ending, Its quiet shorter then the previous chapters but still_**

**_Hope you enjoyed, I will defiantly be writing more so don't worry _**

**I do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p><strong>Conclusion<strong>

It's been 4 months since his two oldest brothers died. Donatello still remembers that day like it was yesterday, No matter how much he tries to forget, It just seems impossible. Every night he went to sleep he still heard his brothers voice '_I love you all...Forgive me'. _Those words still haunts him from that day to today. This place just isn't the same since that day, Days seem longer, Talk seems cheap. It's just sad to see how much this place changes without Leo and Raph. The thing that saddens Don the most is that Mikey had never been the same, He hasn't been bouncing off the walls or cracking jokes or pulling pranks. He rarely laughs, he just isn't the same.

It seems every night Mikey wakes up at night and cries for Leo and I have to go in his room and try to calm him down. There are even some nights when he cries for Raph. He knew that even though Raph murdered his brother and then killed himself with the guilt, He was still his brother and he knew that if Raph would just calm down none of this would happen. But...We can't change the past, And what happened...happened, They just has to learn to accept it.

Mikey was playing a video game when he saw Don leave his lab and head for the kitchen to make lunch. " You want some pizza?" Don asked.

"Sure" Mikey answered not taking his eye of his game. It was 10 minutes later when Don called for him to eat. He turned off his game and went into the kitchen to see Don sitting at the table with his slice of pizza, He sat down next to his and took a bite. It was weird cause it seemed like pizza has lost its flavor since that day. He found this highly unlikely but it felt true. They sat there eating there pizza in silence.

"So how are you" Don asked trying to break the ice

"Fine" Mikey said before taking another piece

"You want to tra-" Don stopped himself before finishing the question. He knew how Mikey felt ever since what happened, he can't even look at the dojo without tears coming to his eyes. " Uhh watch a movie or something" Don asked saving himself from making Mikey think about the dojo.

"I don't know...I guess" Mikey said while chewing on a piece of pepperoni

"If you don't want to its fine" Don felt like he was forcing him to do it

"No its fine I watch a movie with you' Mikey said quickly, He knew how much Don wanted to spend time with him and he also wanted to.

" Ok, But first I would like to go topside for some fresh air"

"No!" Mikey screamed, Don was taken back and looked at him with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Don said starting to worry

"Nothing...Nothing" Mikey said trying to hold back tears and he knew that Don could see that.

"Mikey? What's the matter"

It took a minute for Mikey to find the right words, "If you go up for fresh air how will I know you won't end up in front of foot ninjas and get yourself killed" Mikey said as tears were spilling out of his eyes " It's bad enough Splinter died leaving Le-..." He couldn't finish, His heart didn't let him. " I don't to be alone Don..I don't", Mikey held his head in his hands sobbing.

Don's heart felt like stone, He knew what his brother was feeling but he didn't know what to do. He opened his mouth then closed it trying to find the right words to say.

" I'm scared you're going to leave me" Mikey trying to force the words out of his mouth and past his crying. He got up and ran to the couch. Holding a pillow to his head to try and lessen the sound of his crying.

Don stood up and walked toward Mikey, He sat down next to him and put his arm around Mikey's shoulder. Mikey then placed his head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

"Mikey you don't have to worry" Don said trying to calm his brother down

"B..but I...I do" Mikey struggled to get the words out

"Don't...I will never leave you Mikey. I'm staying right here, By your side"

"Don't leave me Don...I need you"

This made tears start leaking from Don's eyes. He knew his brother could never live without him.

"I need you two Mikey, I know it's hard right now but we will get through this...together" Don said as he held his brother tighter. Don took the remote and turned on the TV. They sat in silence watching TV for an hour.

"Don?"

"Yes Mikey" Don asked, He can tell by his voice he was drifting to sleep.

"I love you"

Don smiled and held him closer and kissed his head, " I love you too"

Soon after that Mikey fell asleep in his arms, and soon enough Don closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The end


End file.
